White Rose
by Lee love KH forever
Summary: He buried his head at the crock of her neck. She shivered feeling the cold blade on her arm. It slightly thrived through leaving little drips of blood to come out. She winced, "Makishima-Sama…" He lightly touched the blade letting her blood slim through his fingers for he knew she would be there. She would follow him. For she was his White Rose. MakishimaXOC.


**Lee: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! It's a Plot Bunny! UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG -_- Why do I get these all the time?! I think I'm going to start naming all of them. I'm going to call this one "Edgardo." Sigh…**

**Angel: Poor Lee she has other stories she needs to finish.**

**Lee: D:**

**Devil: Suck it up and move on. Besides this time you're doing your Favorite Anime.**

**Lee: Yep! :D Well ok. Hello there! My name is Lee and I'm known for making a huge crossover along with a Vampire Story known as "Blood Petals." Now I am trying a story with my fave anime "Psycho-Pass"!**

**Angel: What's it going to be about Lee?**

**Lee: It's a MakishimaXOC Story!**

**Angel and Devil: O_O**

**Lee: Yeah I know, got the same look when I told others I was making one. This idea came to me around er... Episode 8? I've had this idea since January but I just never wrote it out. I was quite unsure of it to the point I went around doing a survey. It just bothered me…like feeling bad for Makishima? I mean there's the AkaneXKougami thing but...what would happen if Makishima had someone? Would he have possibly changed? And to make a long story short I used my Code Geass OC and BAM! We have a story in our hands! So now I finally have typed this idea and well…will just go from here!**

**Angel and Devil: Disclaimer…**

**Lee: Yeah! Lee does not own Psycho-Pass! And warning for possible Occ-ness, grammar, spelling, or what not cause Lee is a little scared of new ideas. But anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! **

_White Rose_

**By- Lee Loves KH Forever**

_~Everyone has someone~_

_You..._

_What are you?_

_No not "You"...but you…_

_You...what's it called?_

_When someone is roaming the world, talking to people, learning new things, telling of themselves, letting their hearts beat?..._

_Life?_

_Is that it?_

_Yeah...it sounds familiar..._

_Life._

_I love that word. And I don't know why._

_I like it's sound._

_Maybe that's why?_

_Yet I like the word…_

_Life._

~=Chapter 1 Pure White=~

"Gomen!" I shout running as fast as I can through the crowded streets of people with my brown leather school bag flopping in my grasped hand.

Two lefts, a right, and then I'll be there, right? No, no, no! This is no time for doubting questions! Anyhow, I skim through the rather small openings of the large sea called the citizens of Japan.

My feet stop when they reach the crowd waiting to pass the street. I quietly tap my heels up and down till I hear a little shake. I turn my head left to see a fallen Baby's rattle on the concrete with a Mother and a stroller passing by. I glance at the glowing street sign with the signal still saying, "Do not pass yet."

I look back to see he eyes of people ignoring the little rattle. I frown then make the decision to dash towards it. I bend down while others grumble seeing I got in their way. Sorry... I grasp the Rattle with my free hand and run towards the Mother, "Wait Please! Wait!" She glances back with her dark midnight eyes to find what's in my hand. I run up to her and hold up the little toy, "Y-you left this mam."

The Women smiles at me, "Arigato…You can give it to him if you want." My eyes travel down into the stroller to see a small baby boy who was observing the clear blue sky above. My mouth forms a smile while my hand gently lays the small rattle on the small blue blanket, "Here you go."

The Baby...he sure is a lucky one. To be living a well running Society. I wish...I could have been like him… I quickly bow to the two and look back to see- Ah! The pedestrian crossing light has turned green. I need to go now!

_~Happy~_

"I'm here!" I run through the moving glass door that opens for me leading me to a unorganized office. Five faces turn and look at mine. My mouth quickly shuts realizing how quietly they were working and I just made noise. I hold my brown school bag in my hands and walk straight to the far desk on the right. There sits the leader of the officers; a man with chin length slick black hair, and serious looking green eyes that are covered by glasses.

"Hello Ginoza-San." My mouth smiles as my hands grip the strap of the bag. The serious eyes look straight at me… I still remember the time I first saw them and how scared I was. "

"Hello Rose." His voice is rather the same. I think the word is called 'Dull'? I've never really seen it change…But I guess if he does not want to that's ok.

"You said you needed me after school?"

"Could you sort through the files? Someone messed them up again…" His already narrow eyes narrow some more towards a younger boy with somewhat short spiky orange hair, also known as Kagari-kun.

"Hai." I reply walking over and setting my school bag down at a corner.

Suddenly I hear the words, "Lunch Break."

My ears here the others get up while Kagari-Kun yawns, "Ugh! Finally! I'm tired of sitting all day and doing nothing. Why not get a drink while we're at it?"

"No." Ginoza-San replies standing up from his desk. His eyes glance towards me, "You're fine here?"

"Yes I already ate." I reply back.

He nods and walks out the door with the others. They all leave except for one who is still at his computer.

_~One~_

"Hello Kougami-San." I say walking next to him as he leans back in his chair.

"Hello Rose-Chan." He replies back glancing back towards me with another pair of slanted eyes. This time they are blue yet with a metallic look towards them.

His complete name is Kougami Shinya. He is a very smart Detective who can solve a case similar to Sherlock Holmes. He's the type who prefers to finish his goal instead of taking a small break to eat. A once Inspector who became an Enforcer… those terms Inspector and Enforcer…

In this world lies a system that rates your madness which is otherwise known as your Psycho Pass. It is measured by a Hue – blue for very calm and red for very dangerous. You follow it and can never deny it or you will fall. It is a system to make a better place. And it will...it will make this world better!

This system belongs to a Private Group named The Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation Department. In this group rests many workers of many kinds. First there's an Inspector like Ginoza-San is.

An Inspector is the leader and in charge of the Enforcers. They have a low Hue levels and are rumoured to be very smart. They're job is somewhat difficult due to them having to watch over each enforcers and making sure their hue level does not rise or else...they will become an Enforcer like Kougami-San.

An Enforcer is a Criminal with a high hue who's only here to work by getting other criminals due to them fitting the job. They are the ones who do the most when it comes to tracking down the ones who are like themselves and making sure they are brought to Justice. They must always be watched by an Inspector or face very serious problems. Kougami-San use to be an Inspector...till his best friend died and he became an Enforcer. Ginoza-San says their like hunting beasts, but...I don't consider Kougami-San to be a beast.

"You seem to be in deep thought." A small flash of orange and red sparks appears. My...trance? Yes I think it is trance. My trance was broke as I look to see Kougami-San holding a white Cigar in his left hand while the other holds a small metal box that makes fire come out of it. He puts the Cigarette next to the flame, making the dip go crumbling black. Kougami-San shut the box and put the cigarette in his mouth while I quickly cover mine. He glances back at me with a questionable look as smoke comes from the tip of the cigarette placed in his mouth.

"Fresh Air Danger!" I say through my hand.

"You're still afraid of that?" He says.

"A place with no fresh air can ruin your lungs Kougami-San. Your lungs will either tighten up or give away. Then you'll die! And that cigarette of yours will do that to you Kougami-San!"

He frowned while taking his cigarette out and puffed out more smoke, "Yep, you've heard rumours."

I dash off the computer while holding my breath. I'll just have to keep like this till I completely organize the files. I wake up the screen and tablet to who a dark blue screen with black lines all across, pictures scattered everywhere. Kagari-Kun...what have you done… Inside my head I sigh (for I can't out loud) and lightly touch the tablet in front of me. I am not at all well with technology. I'm so use to simple paper and yellow stick but it seems those are disappearing while everything is changing to simply touching a tablet or telling the Computer what to do. Luckily I'm very used to organizing a rather large computer now so this will be no problem. Yet still...everything just keeps changing...and I like it.

_~Technology~_

"I've finished!" I stand up from the chair and turn to Ginoza-San, Kougami-San, and others. Luckily, Kougami-San stopped smoking when I was half way through, and then the others came back not too long ago. "Kagari-Kun..."

The orange locked boy stares at me as he nibbles on his cookie from lunch, "Yeah?"

"Please be careful next time." I sigh again picking up my school bag. "Anything else Ginoza-San?"

"No." He replies. "Going to your room then?"

"Yes, I have a lot of homework to do…"

"Very well then."

I walk out and wave goodbye to the others. All I need to do now is go upstairs to my room. Oh wait… you're probably wondering what I mean by 'my room'. Well, to answer your question… I do not live in a house or an apartment with a family. No, I am not old enough to live by myself but rather… I live here in The Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation Department building. And now that I have told you that, it is time to tell a story…

There once was a Mother giving birth to a child. However, this child was being looked for. No idea why, but indeed the child was being hunted. The Mother knew this and tried to give birth as quickly as she could, but she was too late. When she gave birth to the child, others came. As the baby opened its eyes for the first time in the world the first thing it saw was its own Mother being killed. And then all went white… and ever so lonely. The Young child was in a room, completely empty from another human life form, completely lonely. And it was like that for the child for 13 years… And that child was me.

I still have no idea who hunted me down or killed my Mother or placed me in that horrifying room...but at least I am now free. They found me. This place… The Workers here, they took me away from this place and gave me a chance… to explore the world itself. And that's why… I want to be one of them. I want to be like Ginoza-San and use the ultimate tool known as the Dominator and make the World a better place. For I… never was able to see it for so long…

I don't remember who rescued me from there… but what I do remember is that once I arrived in this building I was ordered to live here. I'm not sure exactly why, but I have nowhere else to go. I attend school but not must tell anyone where I live for this building must be safe. However, if a person does ask then I have to lie…which from what I have learned, 'lying' is a good yet bad thing. Anyways, I reach my room's metal door. I type in the numbers on the nearby keyboard, "1807955" And my door slides open. I step inside and take off my school shoes as the door closes behind me. I switch on the light.

"Hello there, Rose-Sama!" The all too familiar small voice echoes through my ears.

In front of me stands a cub that's similar to a Teddy Bear. His name is Popo-Kun. Popo-Kun is my helper who lives here with me. The Private group has given me him, so I would not feel so lonely again.

Never again…

"Hello, Popo-Kun." I smile and walk toward the kitchen, laying my school bag down.

"Would you like something to eat Rose-Sama?"

"No thank you. I am ok." I sit down and grab pieces of paper along with the yellow stick.

"Rose-Sama, are you doing your homework?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you using paper? Aren't you supposed to use tablets?"

"Sensei, does not mind."

Popo-Kun is right. Everyone at school, except for me, uses a tablet for work. Everyone asks me why I do not, but that's because when I was locked up all I could write on was paper and a yellow stick. Since then I love the feel of the smooth paper against my hand. I wish someone also did too… Actually…

"Rose-Sama, guess what the news said today! Their now fully getting rid of heavy text books and using fully online versions. Now anyone can access them anywhere."

I would actually like to find someone who does like the old ways…

"Goodnight Rose-Sama!"

I pull the covers over me on my bed. "Goodnight Popo-Kun." Popo-Kun disappears and now it is just me.

I gaze at the dark roof of my surface. Now textbooks are gone. I feel sad when things leave. Things should not have to leave. I don't want to be left alone.

I want someone to always be there for me.

I want someone to talk about my ideas and pictures of the world with.

I want someone to hug me… like in the novels.

I want someone to understand me.

I want someone to feel close to.

Please, let me meet that person where they are. Let me see that person. Meet that person to learn more about _life_.

_~Someone~_

"Rose! Did you see the latest News! No more textbooks!" Ayako cheers while ruffling her two light brown pigtail curls. "Now Ayako does not need to carry weight and strain her back!"

I giggle while my other friend Miyoko smiles, "Of course you would be happy of that Ayako-Chan."

"It's true though Miyoko-Chan!"

The three of us laugh as more students enter the classroom. These are my two friends, Ayako-Chan and Miyoko-Chan. They were the first two students to show me around the school and help me in the work here when I arrived. Ayako-Chan is a little bit eccentric. Then there's Miyoko-Chan. She's what I wish I were like. She's so _perfect_ at everything! She has very pretty dark purple hair with shiny emerald eyes that have so much meaning in them. She uses technology like the others, but I believe she wouldn't even mind using paper and a yellow stick. She's just so...

"Rose-Chan, your hair is a little messy in the back. Would you like me to brush it?"

I look at her, "Sure Miyoko-Chan!"

She digs into her own School bag and pulls out a light purple brush with white bristles. She walks over as I sit then comes and brushes my hair.

"Your hair is so unique Rose-Chan. It truly does amaze me."

Miyoko-Chan is right. Everyone I know has told me my hair is 'unique.' My hair is brown like most others but it has some black strands. My hair is also naturally spiky and it curves upwards which is really strange compared to the people I have seen. And at my forehead, my hair has a black line at the very ends of my bangs. My hair really shows due to the fact my skin is light and our school uniform is completely white.

The girls have to wear a knee-high white skirt, with a white jacket that has golden designs on it as uniform. The boys have to wear black uniform. Everyone is different yet the same.

"Alright class, everyone get in your seats." Sensei is the only one looking different. She wears a gray skirt (with no ruffles like ours) and a black shirt under a grey jacket. She wears grey heels that are very high and ties her long black hair to the side as it shows its curls. Also, like Ginoza, she wears glasses.

"Bye Rose-Chan." Miyoko-Chan says stopping the brush and going to her seat. I'm a little sad; I like the feel of that brush on my hair.

"Oh Rose-Chan…" Ayako quickly asks before going to her seat. "Are you going to play today?"

I look back at her and grin. Yes, yes I am.

_~School~_

School has ended; as I walk past the busy people the wind blows through my ever strange hair. It truly is a nice day. My feet walk along others till a glowing sign with the fancy words 'Les Chaînes De Belles' shinning out. I slowly sigh while opening the brown door.

Inside lie many shelves with trumpets of many kinds, glass cases that hold certain pieces of a drum set and different coloured spotlights shine on various guitars. The wooden floor creaks as a very old man steps out. He wipes his glasses and puts them back on, "Oh Rose, welcome back."

"Arigato Hiroshi-San."

Hiroshi-San is a man around his 70's and he has been here very long and is one of the oldest people in the city. During my first few months of becoming familiar with people, I stumbled upon his shop where he showed me…

"Are you here to pick up your viola?"

One of the most wonderful things humans could provide…a musical instrument.

Hiroshi-San pulls out a black case with a very odd yet familiar shape. My hands carefully grasp it as I lay it on the floor. I unlock the hatches and pull the cover to see Beauty unfold. There lies a small instrument that gleams from the smooth polished wood that defines its character. Metallic strings that are set on bridge place; connected from the polished black knobs on top, sliding down with the black frame, past the heart-like bridge, to the small knobs on the bottom. The velvet red that protects the Viola in the case brings out the detail, as the beautiful holes are in the wood.

My fingers grasp as I pull the Viola up to my shoulder. I then reach down and grab the smooth brown bow that is tucked under the top cover. I rest my chin on the rim and let the horse hair slide up and down on the gleaming strings.

"Play a D for me." Hiroshi-San asks as he turns on a nearby tuner. A harmonized D sounds from the machine. I let the horse hair slide against my 'D' string trying to match the sound. Too low… I reach for the bottom knob that connects to the string and tune it. I play the string once again… Perfect.

After trying the next three strings A, G, and C, my Viola was tuned perfectly. I packed it back in my case. "Arigato Hiroshi-San, Here is the yen." I hold out about 850 yen towards the man as he wrinkles his grey mustache. I'm glad I pay him. Hiroshi-San does not get a lot of Customers anyway… so he gets little pay. I just hope that changes. He was the one who taught me my balance in life. Without the Viola…I don't know what I would be…

_~Viola~_

The breeze brushes by as I walk in the busy area again. I stare upward and gaze upon the sky. It is a bright blue while the clouds are white and fluffy just like cotton. Each cloud slowly drifts towards the left. Left... the Park is left. The Park…Hm…Well with this kind of weather it might be a good day to go. Yes, and with my fixed viola I can now practice. So that's it then, I'll go to the park.

In a City full of technology, you would day it's amazing to find a nature park. Well it is very amazing yet the city still has one. Green grass covers the ground as trees of many kinds provide shade. Small park benches are around and near the middle is a rather large stone area that has a black dome on top. Noises are heard as children play and parents eat on blankets. I walk pass and smile seeing those children run.

They are truly lucky.

I pass by a patch of flowers. The flowers here are indeed beautiful and I fear they'll be gone like everywhere else.

My name is Rose. I am not sure why my name is that. Ginoza-San said people have last names. I do not know what my last name is. All I can remember is my mother...whispering my name…

I finally reached the stone area however I see a man and woman there eating ice-cream. Yes, ice-cream. I have eaten ice-cream before. It was with Kagari-Kun and Kougami-San...I don't know why but Kagari was eating 3 tubs of it while Kougami laughed. It was funny though.

I guess I will simply wait till their done…but what to do? I could walk some more, sit down, maybe just polish my Viola some more? I look around when I see a big tree. A big tree…oh! I could go climbing on it! When I was in in _that room_I read books about how the main characters climbed trees. When I came outside during my first week away from that place I tried to climb nearby trees. Now I know how.

I walk over towards the big tree and set down my Viola Case carefully next to it. My right hand then grasps the first large branch that hangs from the tree. My left hand pushes against the Tree's fat part as I jump on. Now that I've climbed on I need to try to get on the top.

I finally reach to the highest point I can. Green leaves are everywhere and I watch as the wind blows through them. I hear a soft whisper. I look around me – the people, the park, the city; all is changed and will never be the same…will it? I then see that the man and woman are now gone from the stone area leaving it empty. I slowly begin to climb down, and as I do I carefully look around. I reach one of the lower branches when I spot someone below me. I stop and peek to see it's a man sitting on a bench. What's he doing?

I step down another branch and get a better look. The Man is reading…a book?! Not one of the tablets but a book itself?! I can't help but want to see what he's reading...what is this feeling? It's similar to that book with the monkey who followed the yellow man.

I go down and down some more till I feel I can get a better look. I then scoot closer to the leaves and look straight down. The Book...I can't see much… but I can see one sentence… "_Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."_

That sentence… it feels...easy yet more… what exactly is he read-

I perk up hearing a loud crack behind me. My eyes widen as suddenly I'm falling with nothing to hold onto. I scream and close my eyes. "AAAH!"

I land on something soft; not as hard as the ground… My eyes start to open just a little...to see someone staring at me. I fully open them. Amber eyes, white hair, pale skin...it's the man! I look towards the ground to see the large branch I was previously sitting on along with the book slightly further away. I give a small gasp as I look back to see the man staring at me frowning. Now that I see…I now know I'm on his lap!

I get up as quickly and carefully as I can and stand. I receive him one last time and bow, "G-Gomen!" I then dash away back to where my Viola case is. What if the SIBYL system finds out I just did that?! I shake my head and pick up my case.

_~See~_

I'm going to be in so much trouble…that guy is probably going to tell… How dumb that was! I sigh and open the Viola Case. I grasp the instrument and place it on my shoulder while resting the edge of my cheek on the chin-rest.

Today you rarely see instruments anywhere…I'm not sure why. Yayoi of Ginoza's team plays a guitar…I just never have asked.

I match the bow with the metal strings and neatly place my finger on the frog. I move the bow forward and the horse hair slides against the metallic strings making a lovely sound. One note follows another and I begin to play.

The music slowly spreads as the wind carries it on. The clouds still slowly drift and the sun still shines with a happy smile. A happy smile indeed…

"_Kakkoii…"_

_The picture book showed a boy playing with his doggy across the green grass. The sky held a yellow ball. A yellow ball that was shining._

"_I want to be that." I smiled as my small hands touched the picture._

"_I want to be the sun. Smile."_

My finger plays the final note in which I hold. I take the bow off and sigh. I just need to not think about what happened. That's all.

I turn around and see...oh...

Amber eyes…

White Hair…

White long sleeved shirt with black pants…

Pale Skin…

A book in his hands…

It's him.

"Ah! Gomen! I just wanted to see the book you had! Gomen Gomen! I won't ever climb a tree again! Gomen!" I ended up closing my eyes and shaking my Viola and Bow around.

I peek at him to see him just standing there. He doesn't seem upset at all. In fact he's… smiling? It looked more like a smirk to me.

"Um…eto…"

"You're a musician are you not?" He finally talks walking closer to me.

"Hai." I reply standing straight as he walks past me.

"Then play for me."

"Nani?"

He moves around me in a circle. All I can do is stare at him. It's almost like…he's a Predator from one of the books I read. "A Musician's goal is to make a song. That single player may either be orchestrated or have the free will to write their own piece…"

"But-"

"You want me to forgive you don't you?"

"Hai…"

He stands right in front of me, his amber eyes looking straight at my black ones and says, "Then Play."

I feel odd and I don't know why. Should I do what this man says or not? I stand there. I do want to play. Why not? If I am able to be forgiven then I might just try.

I set up my Viola and bow again. I stare at him once before I play and take a deep breath. My bow moves up and down as I begin with the first three notes.

_One by one, I join together and draw the mosaic fragments_

_and the encounters and partings that you gave me_

"_This isn't how it's supposed to be," I sleep while thinking so_

_And when I wake up, I meaninglessly repeat_

_my usual, unchanged fruitless efforts_

_The "method for living well" that I'd gathered up in mosaic fragments_

_It was distorted but seemed beautiful_

_While I bluff, while I stumble on the road that I've chosen to stick to until the end_

_The fragments peel off and fall, but they won't be buried_

_In the world that laid out respective willpowers_

_Even though there should be something that I can't surrender to anyone_

_I'm worrying about its colorfulness_

_While I was enchanted by the various colors and shapes of the mosaic fragments_

_I desired too much for the "extremity of youth"_

_In the crevice of my heart, I believe in the cement of love and it pours in_

_on the fragments that won't ever meld together_

_Because the contrast is beautiful, it's fine if it's uneven on the contrary_

_Somehow, without waiting for my turn, I'll find the answer for becoming myself_

_The mosaic fragments vividly reflect the lies and mistakes of my past_

_The more I think about them, the more I want to erase them_

_If I look back, I still haven't advanced from the starting line there yet_

_I'll try gathering up my dreams again_

_One by one, I join together and draw the mosaic fragments_

_and the encounters and partings that you gave me_

"And the encounters and Partings that you gave me…" I slightly mumble as I play the final note.

That is the first song I heard when I got out of _that place_ now I call it my song even though it's not mine…

"There." I mumble lowering my Viola and staring at him. "I have played for you."

I look back at him but see nothing than a normal emotion, "Indeed you have. I finally see."

"See what?"

"Every artist has his own separate talent. Some will express through Art, others will express through music. An orchestra demonstrates a game of 'Follow the Leader' the instrumentals might be playing but they are simply following what the conductor tells them to do. Finally there are those. Those who express themselves with no shape or form and let their instrument speak the words."

My eyes…they can't help but gaze at him… How is it he is able to say so much but only mean one piece? Who exactly is he...?

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes."

"My name is...Rose."

"Hm." I then see him smile this time. An actual smile… "Very Well Rose. You have satisfied my needs." He then turns around and starts to walk away with that book in his hand.

As I stare. Stare at him walking back…I also see the clouds and wind move in his direction.

_~Man~_

I did not find out his name or the name of the book he was reading.

I lay there and turn again on my bed. The thought of that man…I don't know why but it won't leave. I can't go to sleep. My eyes are too open. My mind is not quiet. It won't rest.

Who was he?

Why did he carry an actual book?

How did he learn all those words?

These thoughts…they won't stop bothering me…

Possibly another person like me? No, that's not even possible. I was taken…taken for a reason. A reason unknown. Who am I? Did my mother do something wrong against SIBYL? Just where exactly did I come from. I let out a sigh as I stare straight towards the ceiling.

In a Society where people are judged by the emotions they take.

My Name is Rose.

And I myself have no idea…

Who I am.

_~I~ _

**Lee: Well…oh who am I kidding that was horrible! (goes to Hibari Corner) I failed ;w;**

**Angel: What? What are you talking about that was actually very good! :3**

**Devil: Yay for Edgardo.**

**Lee: I just hope I did ok... Rose-Chan is a hard character, for those of you who have read "Blood Petals". Rose was created before Lulu-Chan, but Rose is harder due to the fact that she was kept from others and knows only some things… Wouldn't that be hard to always be alone and learn by books and then go to a Technology world like Psycho-Pass?! She's a mysterious character but I have a feeling she may be liked by people. Oh and that song Rose played was "Mozaiku Kakera" from Code Geass, due to the fact Rose was originally a Code Geass OC ^-^ And to most likely answer your question on whether Lee knows how to play Viola or not. The answer is no, I do not. However, a buddy of mine does! :3**

**Well anyways, thanks for Reading and I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks u :3**

**Beta- Becca-Chan (AKA: Lee's Beta for "Blood Petals")**

**Let's Learn Japanese!**

**Hai= Yes**

**Gomen= Sorry**

**Nani= What**

**Kakkoii= Cool**


End file.
